Bloom (Winx Club)
'Bloom '''is the main character in the ''Winx Club series on 4kids, and Nickelodeon. She is the Princess of Domino (Sparks), Fairy of the Dragon Flame, childhood friend of Princess Peach, and the girlfriend of Prince Sky. Trivia *Bloom is very similar to Blue Toad (Yvan) from Nintendo’s Super Mario and Kimberly Star from Don Bluth’s Space Ace. *Bloom's Main theme Color is Blue and her sub Color is Vermilion. *Bloom will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 1, where she will become one of his recurring allies in the Pooh's Adventures series. *Bloom will meet Brer Rabbit, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2. *Bloom will meet Kyle and the FT Squad when they attend Alfea in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *Bloom will start her own adventures in Bloom's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Bloom will meet Simba in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King. *Bloom will meet Littlefoot in Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Bloom has been mentioned three times in Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween. First by the Evil Queen when she talks to Simba about the last time they faced her, then by Winnie the Pooh when he wishes Bloom and her friends were there to help them stop the villains from taking over Crane Manor, and finally by Stormy in the film's bonus ending when she states that Bloom and her friends not being around to defeat the villains may be a good thing. *Bloom made her first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree. *Bloom guest starred again in Pooh's Adventures of Ed, Edd, N' Eddy's Boo Haw Haw, Pooh's Adventures of The Simpsons: The Fifteenth Season, Pooh's Adventures of The Little Drummer Boy, Pooh's Adventures of The Little Drummer Boy Book II, and Pooh's Adventures of T-Rex: Back to the Cretaceous. *Bloom will meet Dipper and his friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Gallery Bloom_S1.png|Bloom 1st Outfit Bloom_S4-6.png|Bloom 3rd Outfit WOW Bloom.png|Bloom World of Winx Outfit Bloom S7.png|Bloom 4th Outfit Bloom_Precure.PNG|Bloom in her Precure/Glitter Force Warrior Style Bloom Princess.png|Bloom in her Princess Outfit Bloom_Classic_Fairy.png|Bloom Winx (In Winx Club Pilot Episode: Magical Bloom) Bloom_Winx.png|Bloom Winx Bloom_Charmix.png|Bloom Charmix Dark_Bloom.png|Dark Bloom Bloom_Enchantix.png|Bloom Enchantix Bloom_Believix.png|Bloom Believix Bloom_Sophix.png|Bloom Sophix Bloom_Lovix.png|Bloom Lovix Bloom_Harmonix.png|Bloom Harmonix Bloom_Sirenix.png|Bloom Sirenix Bloom_Bloomix.png|Bloom Bloomix Bloom_Mythix.png|Bloom Mythix Bloom_Butterflix.png|Bloom Butterflix Bloom_Tynix.png|Bloom Tynix Bloom_Dreamix.png|Bloom Dreamix Bloom_Onyrix.png|Bloom Onyrix Bloom_Imperix.png|Bloom Imperix Bloom_Angelix.png|Bloom Angelix Bloom_Crylix.png|Bloom Crylix Bloom_Glassix.png|Bloom Glassix Bloom Mermaidix.png|Bloom Mermaidix Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Winx Club characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:PRINCESSES Category:Non-Disney princesses Category:Sisters Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Kids Category:Fairies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Leaders Category:Bloom's Adventures team Category:Girlfriends Category:Pure of Heart Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Females Category:Former orphans Category:Orphans Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:In love heroes Category:In-Love Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Magical Girls Category:Comics Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Magicians Category:Good characters Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Blue Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies